


Capboy Underneath The Tree

by survivorcharm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-game Akamastu Kaede (mention), amami pls youre dumb, first encounters, mention of cigarettes (once), pre-game momota kaito (mention), rainy days!, some banter (???), their personalities arent too different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorcharm/pseuds/survivorcharm
Summary: The storm had been rough, and it was obviously showing as soon as Amami glanced up and was met with raindrops hitting his cheeks. He shivered against the cold of the air around him, and the wind that blew towards him added onto his dismay.Though, his agitation would soon soften. As he stepped down the pavement, he couldn't help but notice a clearly anxious teen wearing a cap.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Capboy Underneath The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this was meant to be a story, but i have decided to leave it as a oneshot.

Now, he wasn't too fond with his current situation.

Amami had been released from detention early. Specifically, fifteen minutes earlier than normal. Meaning that while the campus was slightly empty, there usually were other students lingering around here and there. Not that it was a problem— the opposite, actually. That means he could feel less humiliated about his tardiness to leave school alone.

Though, he didn't expect to step outside, and see pouring rain fall onto his already moppy green hair.

He sighed, annoyed by the dark clouds filling the air with water rapidly hitting the ground and creating puddles. Just his luck that he forgot to check the weather channel that morning, since he woke up ten minutes before class started. Which, led to his detention slip for being late to class. But, he was proud of the sprint to school, so the embarrassment and achievement balanced out.

So, with a groan, he lifted his bookbag above him, and began to step down the stairs that ascended towards the double doors he left. He could've called an uber, or possibly just asked a friend to pick him up so they could grab a drink at the local gas station. Unfortunately, he knew most of them would be bothered by a sudden call from him. His prime example being Momota, who would scold him and simply hang up. Another, would be Akamatsu. With her short temper, she would reluctantly come, but force him to give up something in return. (Most likely a box of cigarettes, and he didn't have that currently, so the idea was trashed.) Then Iruma popped into his head. He was fairly optimistic for a moment, until he realized she didn't have a car, because she crashed it into a stop sign the other day. _Youch_...

So, he instead brought it upon himself to strain his arms, and walk down the sidewalk outside the gates. His shoes splashed against the puddles forming by the harsh rain, and it began to soak the bottom of his pants. A fantastic addition was the now drenched bag above him, that was no longer helping keep him dried (that is, if it were assisting from the beginning). The storm had been rough, and it was obviously showing as soon as Amami glanced up and was met with raindrops hitting his cheeks. He shivered against the soon to be fall air around him, and the wind that blew towards him added onto his dismay. 

Though, his agitation would soon soften. As he stepped down the pavement, he couldn't help but notice a clearly anxious teen wearing a cap. He gripped onto his sleeves, and stared out into the streets as he stood under a tree near the school gate. The boy had no umbrella, nor did he have any items to hold over his head. He only shook underneath the lack of protection above him, and it sent pity in the greenette's heart. Beneath the expression of freezing from the weather, he also seemed to be looking for something, indicated by his head turning to glance at both sides of the road. 

Despite not knowing who this flimsy person was, Amami trailed towards him. He cringed at the feeling of his shoes being pressed against the mud as he stepped onto the grass, but continued his way. Soon, he found himself approach the other. He gazed down at him, and softly tapped his shoulder.

"Yo," he murmured. While his tone was quiet, the (now tellingly) bluenette jumped in surprise by the touch. He let out a small yelp, but quickly slapped a hand on his mouth. He swiftly turned around, but didn't lift his head up. The taller one raised an eyebrow at his reaction, "oh, sorry, you okay?"

"Ah," a meek voice spoke, "I-I'm fine.. Sorry, uhm, I didn't see you." 

"It's fine, I probably shouldn't of snuck up." Amami gently smiled at the boy, as if trying to reassure him. It went unproductive, since he couldn't exactly see from under his hat. 

The fragile boy only nodded, and stared down at the grass below him. He mindlessly fiddled with his fingers, nervous. He couldn't find it the courage to converse, especially with a student who seemed intimidating by just his height, so his lips sealed. Hell, he couldn't even glance up, and as his hands moved up to his arms, he sighed with a hint of shakiness. 

"So," the one in a brown jacket started, "are you waiting for someone or something?" He wasn't the type to enjoy awkward silence (the average person wouldn't be delighted with such atmosphere), so on instinct, he began to question.

"Oh, uhhm," the teen stiffly shuffled his feet, which caused dirt to rid them, but it at least distracted him. "I was waiting for a bus, but... I think it already left."

Amami attempted to stifle a laugh, not wanting to be rude. He was, in fact, correct. The last bus at the school drives away at 3:50 PM, and what the lack of sunlight displayed through the clouds, it was around an hour after that time. 

He sympathetically smiled, again going unnoticed. "Sorry to tell ya, but I'm pretty sure the last one came by an hour ago." 

"Ah, just my luck..." He sighed and slouched his stance, "I knew I should've just walked home."

Amami chuckled lightly, "sorry about that." 

While still analyzing the one beside him, he couldn't help but notice the absence of appropriate attire for the current school they were close by. The slimmer one wore a black suit, and while it was quite alluring (not that he'd ever admit that, because that would be embarrassing), it wasn't similar to the outfits worn perpetually at the building. The usual was a brown cardigan (optional), a white button up, and dark purplish denim pants, while girls wore the same but with bows and skirts as replacements. On top of this, he didn't even have a bag or any items. By the abnormal appearance, he speculated that the boy may not have even attended the school.

"Hey, do you attend this school?" As he asked, he lowered his arms down with his bookbag, and slung it back onto his shoulder. He mentally scowled at the rain hitting his face easily now, but at the same time, it felt slightly refreshing as it slid down his cheek. "You aren't wearing the uniform."

The student tlited his head, and for once, Amami could actually the bottom of an eye. He seemed to have fairly feminine yet sharp eyes, covered by eyelashes and heavy eyeliner. He also had notably pale skin, which contrasted nicely against his dark clothing. 

Simply, he was intriguing.

"Oh, I-I do!" He chirped up, and a tiny grin spread across his lips, as if he were excited by the notice of detail. "B-but I'm new here, so I don't have the uniform yet." 

"Ahh, I see," Amami clicked his tongue, and felt his (secret) piercing hit against the roof of his mouth. "So that explains why you don't know the bus schedule yet."

"Unfortunately... T-today was, ah, actually my first day. But I accidentally went into the wrong class, and they gave me a detention slip. W-which, is the reason why I'm still here.."

The greenette nodded as he spoke. "Getting detention on the first day, huh? Rough."

"Yeah.." The boy sighed. He opened his mouth hesitantly, but shut it. After a few moments of messing with the brim of his cap, he glanced up, still not making eye contact, but staring at the other's ear. "Did...you get detention?"

"Definitely," he immediately responded. He wasn't afraid to admit his 'horrible' behavior, nor try to hide it. He was known to stick in the classes, filled with silent working or blarring lecturing. So, there was no embarrassment to keep it hidden. "I'm normally there, and today was no different." 

"Ah, so you're a troublemaker."

_ "Watch your tongue, capboy." _

"Er, s-sorry!"

"Joking," Amami laughed, trying to come off as chill and not upset. It was humorous to see the sudden change from thought to fear, not from a face, but body movements. The bluenette's posture instantly tensed, with shoulders risen and legs straightened. He even lowered his hat, shadowing away his eyes. The culprit of his behavior grinned, enjoying the playful attitude he generally didn't have. Not even his friends could get such a smile shine, (and it was saddening to say the other didn't get to witness the sight from beneath his shield) surprisingly. 

The shorter one only groaned once he heard giggling. He bit the inside of his cheek, and turned his head away to the left side of him. While in the middle of mumbling to himself, he realized that the pouring rain had began to wither away. A tiny smile crawled onto his lips, fading his abashed feelings. "Ah, hey, the rain is calming down.."

"Oh, sweet," Amami spoke in amazement. He hadn't even noticed the lack of water splashing against his skin— though, that might've been because of the layers of water that had already drenched his face, but that's besides the point. "Maybe we should get out of here. Y'know, before it comes back."

"Oh, right!" The new student abruptly stood straight up, as if he were alarmed. After the latter began to leave the shelter beneath the tree, he slowly relaxed his shoulders, sighing. "Ah, wait.."

"Hm?" Amami hummed questionably.

"I was w-wondering, uhm, are you going home, or..?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it." He stepped onto the sidewalk, waiting for the stranger to follow along. "But I might stop by somewhere or something. Why?"

"I, er, wanted to know if—" the anxious one paused for a moment, debating if he should continue speaking. He walked towards the one in front of him, before stopping beside. He stared down at his muddy dress shoes, "I-if you wanted to hang out at a café near here..? I-it's completely okay if not!" He frantically waved his hands in front of him, as if he were attempting to defend himself. "I-it's probably weird to h-hang out with someone you just met, let alone s-someone you met five minutes ago.." His tone faltered into thin air at his last few words, making it almost impossible to hear him.

Another hit of pity struck through Amami, as he saw how nervous the boy next to him became. It was clear that he had trouble communicating, and it truly became apparent with his lack of power within his voice and shy stuttering. 

Sure, it was slightly awkward to invite someone at a café, who you just talked to underneath a tree, but that didn't stop him from accepting it. It couldn't be a horrible decision, or some life changing choice. Besides, he didn't have much planned the rest of the day, so spending time with a complete stranger wasn't extremely discomforting. 

He wasn't the best socializer, so this experience could go south real quick, but it couldn't hurt to try. It was quite impressive by how far he's come with chatting to this person, and while the risk of ruining it was still there, why not give it a go?

"Sure, why not. I wouldn't mind." He shrugged his shoulder, and without warning, he began walking. 

"Wait, really?" The now known capboy had raised his head up, shocked. Though, he quickly hurried alongside him, catching up to his quick pace caused by his long legs. "You— _actually_?"

"Yep, I don't see why I shouldn't. Though, maybe knowing your name would make this better."

"Oh! My name is... Saihara. Saihara Shuichi."

"Saihara, hm?" Amami chuckled softly, "neat." He wasn't aware of why he was acting so...nice. He was never this friendly, but the aura between them was comforting, and his now comfortable mood wasn't disappearing. "Amami Rantaro. Some of my friends call me Taro, though."

"I-I see," the finally name registered Saihara smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you, capboy."

"You're...going to call me that?"

"I don't see why not."

"Tch, okay..."

As they walked down the pavement, Amami noticed the lights of the glowing city they were traveling to, revealing the drizzling rain. He sighed, taking in his situation. Referring to earlier, he wasn't the fondest of social interaction, especially solo ones with no knowledge of the person he were stuck with.

Though, for some reason, as he looked down at Saihara, he couldn't help but feel a comfort. Hell, possibly a feeling of fluttery in his stomach. He gave off a charming aura; one that the other wasn't familiar with. He appeared to be somewhat captivating, and his emerald eyes couldn't help but examine him head to toe, wanting to discover more. He needed to know more, both about the mysterious boy and what the feeling swarming his stomach was. 

It wasn't a bothersome feeling, and for that reason, he _needed_ to know.

_ "So, capboy, which café are we headed to?" _

_ (For once, he didn't feel bothered by a presence.) _


End file.
